Throb
by vami
Summary: Confusion and sex all in one! Rated M. Good luck!
1. Throb

**Hey Peeps! Ya, this one is REALLY short, but it's pretty funny. :3 So don't judge! (well, actually, you can do that... but being vertically challenged does not mean it sucks!) Here it is then. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH, Riku, Sora or your soul!**

* * *

"A-aah… R-riku, it hurts!" 

"You s-said you wanted to."

"Riku!" Sora clutched on to Riku tightly, sweat glistening brightly. Riku could feel it throb from underneath him and a small squeamish pit formed at the bottom of his stomach.

"Hurry!" Sora cried.

"Mmm…" was the reply. A few seconds later, Sora let out a cry of pain as he felt it on him.

When it was all said and done, Riku turned towards Sora and said "For the love of Twilight Sora, it was just a papercut."

* * *

**Sooooo? What did you think? Are you going to R&R? Are ya? Are ya? More Naruto stuff is coming. (This story originally had a Naruto version, but I changed it to KH at the last second. Does that make me weird? DX) Cya next time. **


	2. Razor

**Back again. I really like doing these. This one's short as well, so I guess you can expect them to be that way. ALSO: If you have an idea like this PM me/email me with your idea. I'll try and do it justice.**

**Disclaimer: KH is not mine. Never has been. Aww...**

* * *

Sora looked down at the razor blade in his hand. Was he really going to go through with this? Was it really worth all the pain? The agony? The end of his life as he knew it? He could just imagine Riku's face when he found out what Sora had done. Would that look ever leave his face? Biting his lip, Sora lowered the blade closer to his body. One quick cut and it would be over.

A nervousness that Sora had never felt overtook him. Could he really just end it? End what he had spent 17 years of his life working for? Staring down, Sora let out a small whimper. Is this what everyone went through? This self-doubt? This feeling of no relief? 'The world hates me!' Sora thought savagely, before bringing the razor down and starting.

TIME SKIP

"Oh. My. God. Sora! I can't believe he actually went through with it!" Riku looked on at the scene with tears streaming out of his eyes.

"You don't have to laugh so hard," Sora replied, ignoring his truly naked appendge out in the open. "I lost the bet so I shaved it. Just like promised."

* * *

**Fin to this one as well then. :3 Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews much appreciated. -Vami**


	3. Roughstuff

**Thank you wonderful Captara (AKA Yuki-san) for an awesome idea! I hope I did it justice!**

**Disclaimer: KH not mine. Nor is this idea. Hehe.**

* * *

"More!" The passionate cry of the teenager filled the kitchen. Hot and steamy did not begin to describe the situation and Riku did not like to be rushed. He wanted to to lavish his prize with as much love as possible. Nothing he placed on the body would be hapazardly made. No, this body deserved as much care and attention as Riku felt it deserved. "Riku!" The cry came again, Sora stubbornly urging him to finish with the light touches and begin the real work. Nothing gave Sora that bigger thrill then begin the rough work, even if he was sore at the end of it.

Growling, Riku took to of his fingers and forcefully pushed them in, earning a cry of suprise from Sora. "Is this what you want?" Riku asked, stilling pushing.

"Y..yes..." Sora murmered. Hadn't he told Riku he loved roughness? "Go on." Grunting, Riku looked down at the beautiful body, looking over the work he had been slowly working at for hours.

"Here I go..." Riku took the prize and shoved it hard, earning another suprised cry from Sora. He could feel everything pouring out over his hand. With a final grunt and thurst, Riku took it out, and turned towards Sora. "Open the oven now. I'm done stuffing the turkey."

* * *

**Fin! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks again to Captara! Any ideas? Send them to meh! -Vami**


	4. White Sheets

**-grin- Yes! I'm back with _Throb_, the juicy yet totally mind-blowing experience brought to you by Vami this side of Mars. n.n I hope you enjoy the latest installment and thanks muchly to** _Stoopidmonkey _**for this totally rockin' idea. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sora shivered in delight as he felt the wet trail make it's way slowly down his neck. His hair was glistening, and his hands were curled in the white sheet beneath him.

Everything was perfect.

Riku began thrusting at Sora everything he had, having done this many a times, and smirked when he hit 'Right There'.

Sora opened his eyes and saw stars as he screamed Riku's name over and over again.

"Goddammit Riku! This is a snow ball fight! Not a Rock-Ball Fight!"

* * *

**Ahaha, hoped you enjoyed muchly. Sorry for takin' for EVA to update these, 'specially since they're so short x.x You can throw pitchforks at me later. For all you nit-picky folks out there, to me, white sheets is a synonm (sp?) for snow. So neeyah! Hope you enjoyed. Dun forgot to send more ideas! Ja! -Vami**


End file.
